Dark Lord Next Door
by YummyYaoi
Summary: ON HOLD, dont know how long
1. Soul Mate

Hello all! Please review after your done reading! That way I can know what to fix and what to leave alone. Before I add another chapter I am going to at least need five reviews for this chap. Not much at all if you ask me… Um well I am going to let you read the story now…bye-bye.

**Summery:** The war is getting tougher for both sides; Voldemort realizes he won't win unless he his magic gets a big power-up. And after doing some research he finds out the only way to get the power he needs he has to bond with his soul-mate. Good news his soul-mate is alive, bad news is its Harry Potter. Now this puts a dent in our favorite dark Lords plans, until he figures out a way. (Hints look at title) PS Serious is alive

Voldemort x Harry. Takes place during sixth year summer

**Warning:** Swearing, abuse, and Yaoi. Rated for later chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1: New neighbor 

A tall handsome man with jet black hair and glowing red eyes paced back and forth in his private rooms, waiting… Oh Merlin he hated that word, waiting should be a sin.

Voldemort chuckled; he had done just about every sin there was. Except adultery, that was one thing he prided himself about. He never let his body take control of him; he was the master of his body in every way.

The sound of foots steps and robes being dragged across the stone floor outside his room brought him back to reality, and reminded him why he was waiting in the first place.

After his last battle with Dumbledore, Voldemort realized he needed to get stronger fast. The youth potion Snape had provided him gave him some of the raw magic power he had when he was younger, 23 to be exact, but it was still not enough to defeat Dumbledore.

Voldemort had spent an entire week searching for the fastest way to get a power boost, and came up with only one solution. He needed to bond with his soul mate…

"My lord" Snapes silky voice said as the potion master entered the room, Voldemort watched with little satisfaction as Snape bowed and stood straight once more.

"Well, hurry up and tell me who she is" Voldemort snapped impatiently, the dark lord was never known for his patients. Snape shifted uncomfortable under his master's stare and looked down at his feet.

"It is a him my lord" Snape said barley above a whisper and continued to stare down.

"I really don't care if it is a man or woman, I just need a name" The dark lord snapped, his patients was wearing thin. If the potion master did not tell him soon the greasy bastard was about to find himself in a lot of pain.

"The potion that I brewed was flawless and showed the image of your soul mate…His name is Harry Potter" Voldemort stared at Snape dumbstruck. There was no way in hell his soul mate was Harry fucking Potter.

"W-What about the prophecies, one cannot live while the other is alive. Isn't that how is went?" Voldemort asked trying to steady his voice, his mind was racing. How was he every going to get Harry Potter to bond with him? The dark lord could not force him, because he would feel every strong emotion Harry, no Potter, felt. Misery, hatred, fear, everything.

"Apparently the prophecy was wrong" Snape said matter-of-factly to his master earning him a glare from the glowing red eyes.

* * *

Harry sat in his bed, well if you could call it that, it was more of a pile of rags then a bed. The bedroom he had when he left the Dursley's was turned into a personal gym for Dudley since he needed to lose weight, and Harry was stuck in the cupboard.

Two weeks into the summer and Harry had a three broken fingers, several bruised ribs, a black eye, and his favorite was the whip marks on his back made by his uncle's belt.

The warning from Moody did not go well with Uncle Vernon; the oversized man locked everything of Harry's in the attic that included Hedwig. The poor owl most likely starved to death by now.

That's how Harry ended up with broken fingers, he had tried to sneak up in the attic and free his owl but Uncle Vernon had caught him somehow and punished him by breaking one finger at a time then saying Harry could not eat for almost a week!

The 15 year old boy wondered when the order members or his friends would come and rescue him from his private hell, but no one had come or sent letters. If they didn't soon Uncle Vernon might end up beating the starving boy to death.

"BOY!" Vernon roared making Harry jump and hit his head on the roof of his tiny room. Harry sighed then slowly opened his cupboard door only to be pushed back roughly.

"Your aunt tells me that you did not do the yard work today" Vernon's face was red with rage, red was a better color then purple, Purple meant Harry was going to get something broken instead of just being beat.

"I am sorry I forgot" Harry said in a low voice and looked down at his tattered torn up shoes. All his clothes were oversized and used; the clothes plus Harry's appearance made him look like a homeless child that got in fights for food.

Harry let out a small gasp when his Uncles fist collided with his jaw, but besides the gasp he did not show how much it hurt.

"Get to it now!" His uncle barked and practically dragged Harry to the front door and threw him out onto the doorstep.

* * *

Voldemort laughed at his plan, it was perfect. If Harry and he were truly soul mates then it would not matter what name he went by or the fact that he was going to pretend to be a muggle so he could win the boys heart.

Once Harry was madly in love with him, Voldemort would reveal his true identity, and those pathetic Gryffindors always followed there heart.

Ok so maybe he was letting his arrogance convince him that Harry would stay with him, but it was too late to go back now. After getting Harry, wait when did he start calling Potter Harry? Oh well, anyways, after getting Harry's address from Snape Voldemort bought the house next-door and already had the furniture moved in.

From what the dark lord was told all the houses on that street looked the same inside and out, and to his displeasure he found out it was true. His house had a muggle type living room, nothing special a few paintings of forest here and there, normal kitchen, plain bedroom, study, and gust room. Everything was _normal_; it gave the dark lord the creeps.

"Well time to greet the neighbors" Voldemort said grimly as he changed his eye color from a glowing red to a plain hazel with flecks of black and dark green. Something about him had to be different.

Harry sat on his knees as he pulled growing weeds from the flower bed near the brand new white picket fence. The sun was right behind him only making him hotter then he already was, he was tempted to take off his shirt but the marks on his back would be noticed by the neighbors…

"Excuse me" a soft voice said from next to Harry. Harry flinched and moved away from the voice before he could register it wasn't his uncle.

"Are you okay?" the voice asked. Harry looked up at the very handsome man dressed a plain blue t-shirt and faded jeans that showed his slender figure. Harry felt his face heating up as he stared wide eyed into the hazel eyes with flecks of green and black in them.

"Y-yeah" Harry stuttered and stood up to greet the man properly "You just surprised me" The man nodded and seemed to accept the excuse.

"I just moved in next door and thought I should greet my new neighbors. My name is Jason Green, and you are?" Jason held out his hand that Harry eyed with suspicion before slowly reaching out to shake it.

"Harry Potter"

* * *

Voldemort shook Harry's hand and smiled pleasantly as he could, but inside he was furious about the boy's appearance. It was obvious he was not being fed enough, his left arms fingers looked like they were broken, his shabby oversized clothes did not help with his appearance, and the large bruise on his jaw and black eye look like they had just been made.

The dark lord could only wonder what else those filthy muggles had done to him…

"What are you doing boy!" a horrible voice asked. Voldemort's fury grew when he saw Harry flinch and pull his hand quickly away.

"I was just greeting our new neighbor Uncle Vernon" Harry said softly and flinched once more when his fat uncle stepped closer. Vernon or who ever he was had to one of the ugliest men Voldemort had ever seen, he had no neck, his face was purple, and he had a misshaped mustache under his nose.

"Ah, yes Harry just greeted me. I just moved into the neighborhood and thought I should get to know my neighbors. I am Jason Green by the way" The dark lord held out his hand to the muggle, he made a mental note to wash his hands till they sparkled or came off after he was done with his visit.

"Vernon Dursley" The man grunted and held out his hand and shook the dark lords quickly and let go. Vernon's face seemed to be going back to its normal color but his eyes were still filled with anger and he kept looking at Harry like he wanted nothing better then to snap his neck.

"I loved what you did with your lawn, are those tulips?" In order to make his plan the dark lord needed to earn there trust so he could be invited into there home. Unless he was invited inside the wards around the house would keep him out and alert Dumbledore.

"Yes my wife, Petunia loves them and you know how persistent women can be when they want something" Vernon smiled and the dark lord nodded and smiled also.

"Would you like to come in for tea? My wife would be delighted to meet you" Voldemort grinned and nodded.


	2. Tea Time

Hello once again! I am glad about the reviews I got; actually I am more than glad. If I knew a word to describe what I feel I would tell you but sadly I don't. Umm, like before I want five more reviews, that does not sound to bad does it?

**Disclaimer: **Not making any money off this

**Warning: **Hmm, nothing bad really. I like the to keep the abuse on low level just to let you know, but I go all out on sexual stuff AKA Flirting, grouping, drooling over a good looking arse and half naked golden boy.

Please forgive me for anything misspelled!

* * *

Chapter 2

'Just smile and look nice, don't kill them, just smile and look nice, don't kill them' Voldemort thought over and over as he shook the horse faced woman's hand who had an extremely long neck and thin body. The dark lord wondered how she managed to have sex with the fat man without being crushed, but that image made him want to throw up the delicious breakfast he had eaten this morning, made by Snape himself if he might add.

"So Jason, what do you do for a living" Petunia asked nicely, but Voldemort could tell right away that his answer was important to weather or not the woman was going to let her family trust him by the look in the muggle womans eyes.

"I am a professor at the University in London, my father is the headmaster there" The dark lord informed the woman and sat down next to her on the couch in the living room. Vernon sat in the look-a-like chair across from him and the horse faced woman.

The first thing Voldemort noticed was that besides the room looking like his living room only different colors, was that their were no pictures of Harry on the wall or mantel. Only a whale of a boy was in the pictures, the boy looked a lot like the fat muggle man, so the dark lord presumed that was their son.

"That is were I want my son Dudley to go, I have nothing but good things about the university" Petunia said "My son is such a sweet heart you really should meet him, did you say your father was the headmaster?"

(A/N I really don't know if there is a University in London, or what London folk call the head of the school. I am guessing so please forgive my ignorance)

Jason (Voldemort) nodded making the horse faced woman smile even more and show off he teeth; the dark lord was barley aware what the muggle couple were talking about now. Harry, he finally gave in why call him Potter if he was going to be stuck with him for the rest of his life, walked into the house. His baggy clothes looked stuffy and his face was damp and glistened with sweat from the heat outside.

"Boy go wash up and make tea for our guest" Vernon barked at Harry who just nodded and walked off.

"I cannot wait for that boy to go back to school, he is so lazy and does nothing but eat and sleep" the muggle woman complained, her husband nodded and agreed.

"That is a shame to have to deal with him, may I ask where his parents are" Of coarse Voldemort knew the answer to the question, he had after all killed Lily and James Potter.

"They died in a car accident, only the boy survived." Vernon answered quickly then trying to change the topic he asked "So Jason do you have a wife or children, you do seem young to have children, but these days you never know."

"Yes that's right, the girl who lived down the street just had a baby and she is only 15! I must say her parents did not raise her properly, our Dudley has never even thought about touching a girl that way" Petunia said in a snotty tone that made the dark lord struggle to control himself.

"I am fortunate to say I don't have children, and I don not plan to have any until I meet that certain special one. You two should consider yourselves very lucky to have found each other, and have such a handsome son." He knew he was laying it on a bit thick, but the arrogant muggles seemed to glow at this comment. The man puffed out his chest and the woman high cheek bones turned a faint pink color.

"May I use your bathroom" Jason asked before the two could say anything, the need to throw up was becoming strong.

"Yes, of course. Upstairs and the second door the right" Petunia informed the wizard

"Thank you" Jason quickly got up and followed the directions to the bathroom. He was in such a rush to get into the bathroom he did not even notice the light that was under the door.

"Harry!" Jason cried in surprise when he opened the door and revealed the half naked Potter changing his dirty oversized shirt.

Harry held Voldemort gaze for a few seconds before looking down at the tile floor and blushing. He was most likely blushing because of the way 'Jason' looked at his body with an almost hungry look.

Harry was extremely thin for his size and age, but muscle from playing Quidditch was easy to see. His skin was bronze color from working out under the sun, not even the scars on his back or bruises could ruin how delicate he looked. His bright green eyes that were no longer hidden by glasses seem to become brighter. All and all the dark lord had to admit Harry had a HOT body, he had never looked at the golden boy like this before, but then again he never saw Harry without a shirt on.

"Umm, I am done" Harry mumbled and quickly pulled on his clean shirt. That was still 5 sizes to big and second hand.

"Oh, uh sorry for not knocking." Jason mumbled as Harry tried to get past him, but the dark lord in disguise as a muggle grabbed his arm gently. Harry flinched and looked up at Jason.

"You forgot your glasses" Voldemort informed him and grabbed the round frames off the counter and carefully placed them on Harry's face.

* * *

Harry could feel his breath hitch when Jason put on his glasses. Harry didn't know why but Jason was so familier yet not, he looked like someone Harry knew, but Harry could not place the person.

"Thanks" He whispered and continued to stair up in the hazel eyes with flecks of different colors in them. He was so lost in Jason's eyes he did not even notice the hand that softly touching his cheek until he felt fingers lightly brush over his lips.

He felt his cheeks burn but did not look away from Jason's eyes, not that he could if he wanted to. His mind was frantic. Harry knew this was wrong, not only was he under aged but Jason was a muggle, and he was the savoir of the wizard world not to mention a boy……But no one had ever touched him so gently and careful as if they were afraid he would shatter like glass.

"Harry" Jason whispered before leaning forward, Harry froze. His mind literally went blank; the only thing he could feel was the Jason's soft lips against his own for a brief yet sweet kiss.

Jason eyes snapped open and he quickly backed away from Harry releasing his arm. The older mans face seemed distressed, and Harry wanted nothing more to comfort him.

"I am so sorry Harry, please forgive me" Jason said quickly and looked down at the tile floor.

"Its ok, I kinda liked it" Harry told the older man whose head shot up, his hazel eyes were wide with surprise. Slowly a smile appeared on Jason's face that made the already bright bathroom seem to get brighter.

"Maybe we can hang out together sometime, like tomorrow maybe?" Jason suggested, and Harry nodded. Completing forgetting he had a list of chores that would take him from dawn to dusk to complete.

"Yeah I would like to do that"

* * *

Voldemort was extremely pleased, this was going too easy. He had the golden boy in one hand and his filthy muggle family eating out of the other.

At first he was unsure if he was being to forward my kissing Harry, after all they had just met. Well at least Jason had just met Harry. But as the boy said himself he liked it and tomorrow they were going to have a nice time together.

Jason hummed a happy tune, the only happy tune he knew, as he walked with Harry down the stairs; he smiled at Harry before going back into the living room with his curious relatives.

"Sorry it took me so long, I had to wait my turn to use the bathroom" He explained, and almost sighed with relief when the muggle faces loosened up and became relaxed again.

Lucky for the dark lord he did not have to meet Dudley, a.k.a. Whale child, and only had to answer a few simple yes and no questions. Other wise that Petunia and Vernon chatted making rude comments about things or people here and there. One thing he was not happy about though was how when Harry came in to give them tea, his uncle gave him the death glare. Not as intimidating as his own, but it still made Harry shake in fear and quickly rush off somewhere


	3. Fixing Fingers

**Yay I did another chapter! Please review!**

**Warning**: this is a slash

**Disclaimer:** Jk rowling owns Harry Potter not me

* * *

**Chapter 3** **Fixing Fingers**

Snape paced back and forth in his masters muggle living room, ignoring Lucius who was muttering something about him making a hole in the carpet. The two death eaters had arrived a half an hour ago when they thought there dark lord would be back but he had still yet to show up. To be careful the two robed men pulled the curtains closed so none of the nosey neighbors would see them in the house.

So many things could go wrong with this plan, one was Harry could recognize Voldemort just because he was taller and more mature looking did not mean he looked that different from the young Tome Riddle Harry had met in the chamber of secrets.

Another was the muggles could hate 'Jason', though Snape had a hard time believing that. His master was a great actor, I mean he had to be to fool Dumbledore during his time at Hogwarts, and when he wanted something he could always get it by flashing a smile.

"There are so many things that can go wrong!" Snape cried and ignored Lucius when he muttered something about Snape being a worry wart on the ass. The potion master was too distressed to snap at the laid back blond. After all he had to do a lot to make sure this plan worked, all his hard work would go to waste if 'Jason' was turned down by the muggles.

Severus had to create fake letters from Harry and give them to his friends, who were beginning to worry. The only reason why Dumbledore had not sent help sooner was because all the order members including himself were to busy trying to hold off Voldemort.

'Dumbledore is nothing but a fool' Snape thought bitterly. He used to look up to the old man until he forbade Snape from continuing his relationship with Draco. There was nothing wrong with dating a student; no rules were made against it. And Draco was betrothed to Severus anyways, since they were soul mates themselves.

But Dumbledore said it would cost him his job if he were to continue with Draco, the old fool was worried Snape would switch sides again if he stayed with Draco.

'To late for that' Snape thought happily, he and Draco had been mailing each other daily each saying how much they loved and missed each other. Lucius agreed that after Voldemort won the war they could be bonded, and that's why Snape was now with Voldemort once again. Death itself could not keep him away from his Draco; he would have the young blond as his husband no matter what.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Lucius asked his delicate eyebrows rose much like Draco's did when he was curios about something.

"Just thinking about Draco" That was enough for Lucius; the poor man could not stand it when Snape mentioned his son. Mostly because Snape would start talking about how Draco looked sexy in leather, or how good he was with his tong…

"Stop thinking about him, I thought you were worried about the dark lord" Lucius snapped. Snape smirked, as far as he was considered torturing students and Lucius was the best thing in the world.

"By the way how come Potters scar is not hurting or something isn't that how he tells when the Dark Lord is near?" Snape nodded

"Lord Voldemort has some how learned to keep Harry from feeling pain when he is near by manipulating the bond they already share. I would have looked further in it but our lord wants to keep it a secret, my theory is that the blood from Harry used to make the dark lords new body is what allows him to control part of Harry's bond."

Lucius looked at him blankly for a moment trying to process the information; Malfoys were never good with logic. Politics yes, torture yes, blackmail yes, but never hardcore logic used for discovering cures for diseases, very few wizards and witches these days possessed it, very sad…

* * *

"Well Severus you would be almost right with that theory, only you left out a few minor details" Voldemort said from the doorway to the living room. Lucius and Snape bowed and greeted there master respectfully before standing straight. 

Before ether of the skilled death eaters could ask, Voldemort answered the question both were wondering.

"It went perfect. The muggles and Harry are eating out of my hands" He told them every detail of his visit including the quick kiss with Harry.

Lucius hid his shock well, though Voldemort could read the blonds emotions through his cold grey eyes. Snape on the other hand paled and said nothing; it was obvious the potion master was distressed about something.

"What's wrong with you?" The dark lord asked trying to sound irritated, but part of him was slightly nervous. No one knew more about soul mates bonding then Severus himself, if something was wrong Voldemort needed to know now just in case his plan was jeopardized.

"Please my Lord, tell me did you feel anything when you kissed Harry?" Voldemort ignored the fact Snape had called the boy by his first name instead of last and thought about the question.

He replayed the bathroom scene in his mind; no he didn't feel anything from kissing the boy. He was only acting nothing more, though seeing Harry shirtless was nice…but still that wasn't enough to classify as a feeling.

"I felt nothing" the now red eyed man informed Snape. If it was possible Severus paled even more.

"You didn't feel a spark?" The dark lord was extremely curios to know why Snape was asking questions now

"Does it matter?" Snape nodded

"Yes and no. If you were to try kissing the boy once more and do not feel anything then we should be concerned. That ether means he is not ready or he is not the right soul mate" The potion mastered informed the dark lord. "But I am positive he is the right one" Snape added.

"You had better be right! This plan took to long and to much work to go wrong. If it does go wrong you both shall find yourselves missing the part of your body that makes you a man." Voldemort's hissed making both Death Eaters pale.

"Get me dinner and tell me what I have missed" The dark lord ordered, for some reason the good mood he walk into the house was gone, and replaced with worry about Harry. What if he wasn't the right one?

* * *

Harry lied awake on his rag bed thinking about a certain black haired neighbor. Jason was different from everyone else he had met. 

The handsome man did not look at Harry's scar like other witches and wizards did, he didn't treat him like dirt like normal muggles did when they saw him in his baggy clothes. Jason just treated him like Harry, not a famous wizard, not a delinquent, but just Harry.

And that kiss, wow, what could Harry say about it? Cho had never made him feel like that when she kissed him, so that must mean he was gay right? Though Harry never looked at other boys with the same interest as Jason, but then again he never looked at girls that way either.

Being gay in the magic world was not uncommon, since male wizards could have children just like women. But what were Harry's feelings for Jason? Sure he felt physical attraction to him, but there was something more. Maybe the beginning feelings for love?

The teenager snorted

No, he had just met the man this afternoon. How could he even think he felt that way for him? Plus how could someone who never felt true love tell what it was.

"It's just a crush" Harry told himself "Plus it would never work, he is a muggle and I am the 'savoir' of the wizard world" he muttered bitterly.

A thought struck Harry like lightning, if he did start a relationship with Jason that would mean the man would be in danger. Voldemort would surely find out about Jason and kill or capture him to use him as bait.

Harry couldn't let any one die because of him, not again, not like Sirius… The thought of his godfather brought tears to the emerald eyed teen, he knew it was not his fault Sirius died but that pain was still just as bad.

'That settles it, I will just tell Jason, no Mr. Green, that the kiss was a mistake' Harry thought before he fell into a dreamless sleep only to be woken up two hours later by his uncle.

* * *

Jason found himself pacing back and forth in his living room bored out of his mind. It had been awhile since he had free time. Most of his days were spent plotting, fighting, and punishing those who disobeyed him or just got on his nerves. 

"Why isn't he here yet?" Voldemort growled to nothing in particular, Severus had to go back to Hogwarts, and Lucius had to deal with his son Draco who had tried to sneak out in the middle of the night so he could visit Snape.

Everything on both sides was a stand still, Dumbledore was waiting for Voldemort to make the next move, and Voldemort was waiting for his next move to come over.

It was already 3:00 in the afternoon; Harry should have been here now. The dark lord was beginning to wonder if the brat was going to stand him up.

"No one stands the Dark Lord up" Jason growled and continued pacing.

* * *

'Finally' Harry thought as he watched his aunt and cousin leave to go shopping. Uncle Vernon had woken Harry up when he was getting ready for work so he could start his list of chores; Harry actually was almost done with them. 

Usually the chores took all day, but because of his meeting with Jason Harry worked twice as hard to get them done quickly. He felt like his legs would collapse under him at any moment but he need to tell Jas- Mr. Green, he corrected himself, that the kiss was a mistake and he wouldn't tell anyone about it.

The green eyed boy dropped the feather duster he had and ran out the front door soon as his aunt's car was no longer in sight.

'Be brave Harry' he thought to himself as he raised his fist to knock on the front door

* * *

Voldemort's eyes went wide with surprise when he opened his door and saw Harry standing there fist raised to knock. He quickly collected himself and plastered a warm smile on his face. 

"Hello Harry, come in" he greeted the teen and stepped aside. He noticed how Harry was awkward and shy about coming into the house but still came in with out fear.

'Stupid brat' Jason found himself thinking as he led the way to the living room 'How can he trust some one who could be a rapist? His stupidity and ability to trust people are beyond my understanding'

Yet besides the angry thoughts about the boy Voldemort could not take his eyes off him as Harry sat across from him on the navy blue couch while he sat on the matching chair. The only thing separating the two was the elegant wooden coffee table that had a silver tea tray with tea and other snacks that Harry was currently eyeing.

"Help yourself" he said softly and poured him and Harry a cup of strawberry tea, it was his favorite. Harry reached slowly and grabbed one of the finger sandwiches; it was obvious the boy was struggling to eat it slowly and politely in front of Voldemort.

The dark lord could not help but smile at the thought that thee Harry Potter was trying to be polite for the greatest dark lord in history. It really was laughable.

"Why are you smiling?" Harry asked green eyes locking onto Jason's hazel ones.

"Nothing" Jason said and set down his cup of tea, then stood up. He watched as Harry tensed as he sat down next to the teen, but Harry said nothing against it when Voldemort started to caress his face.

"Jason, this can't happen." Harry scooted away from Voldemort so his back was pressed against the arm rest. "I am still a minor, and a boy by the way, and there is this really bad man trying to kill me at the moment and I don't want to see another person hurt"

Voldemort had to control the evil laughter inside of him, this truly was ironic. Harry was worried about him getting himself. If the plan for seducing Harry wasn't on the line the dark lord really would have started laughing

* * *

Harry took the man's blank face and silence as a sign to was time to go. Slowly he got up; he didn't know why he felt so disappointed that Jason didn't say anything but oh well it was for the best. 

A yelp of surprise came out of Harry when Jason pulled his arm with so much force that Harry fell on top of him. Before Harry could say a word lips met his for steamy kiss unlike anything Harry had ever experienced.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, anything that would stop the kiss even though he didn't want it to, but Jason took it as an invitation for his tong to explore Harry's mouth. Forgetting everything for the moment (Jason was a DAMN good kisser) a moan escaped Harry as Jason's tong started to fight with his for dominance, which Harry lost but hey he was knew to the kissing thing. Cho had never done this with him!

He didn't know how but some how Jason managed to change their positions so he was on top of Harry. And the first thought that came to the teen was that this was something he defiantly could get used to.

Both boys/men cried out in surprise when what felt like a jolt of electricity go through them.

* * *

'Bloody hell that was a big shock, I am going to have to punish Severus for not telling me it was going to be that big' Voldemort thought as he climbed of the panting boy beneath him. The sight of Harry's flustered cheeks and the sound of his heavy breathing did something that had not happened in almost 20 years for Voldemort, it really really turned him on. 

"What was that?" Harry thought with confusion on his face, he sat up and fixed his glasses that were up on his forehead. His face was still slightly red, but his breathing was back to normal much to Voldemort disappointment. He really would have like to here Harry moan his name and scream with pleasure instead of pain.

'Shit stop it!' Voldemort thought franticly as the heat between his legs grown bigger. It really was a good thing he chose lose baggy jeans and a black plain back t-shirt, other wise he would be having a hard time convincing Harry he wasn't some pedophile that got turned on but making out with under aged teens.

"I don't know." Jason decided to change topics "But about what you were saying I don't care if there is some crazy guy chasing your or that you're a boy. I like men better then women anyways. As for the under aged part, I am not too much older than you. In America teens often date older people" Harry's eyes widened

"You're from America?" he asked with doubt in his voice

"I went to collage their but moved back, couldn't stand being away." He informed the teen "If you want we can keep it a secret, I won't force you into anything it's totally up to you"

The dark lord watched silently as Harry thought the words over. The wanted to be touched that much was for sure, but if his morals got into the way he would never be Voldemort's.

"My uncle would not like us being to together" Harry said barley above a whisper "and it would be hard to get away from chores to come see you"

Voldemort frowned; those damn filthy muggle's should be killed in the most painful way known to human kind for doing this to Harry.

"Are they the ones who gave you the bruises and broken fingers?" He asked even though he already knew the answer. Harry looked away from him and at the built in fireplace as if it was interesting "I know lawyers that can help you Harry, they can get you a new home with people who will take care of you"

"I can't" Harry whispered and continued to stare at the black fireplace. "Its kinda weird but living with my 'family' is the only way I can be safe from this one guy out to get me"

Jason signed and hoped he looked disappointed enough "Then…" Voldemort grabbed Harry's chin and faced the tend sparking green eyes to look at his hazel ones "Sneak out at night and come see me so I can tend to your wounds. And we can spend time together that way."

Harry stared into his eyes for another moment before looking away focusing his attention on something else.

"Harry I have seen lots of people struggle with abuse from there family and know that the only reason they survived it was because they had someone to turn to. Tell me Harry do you have anyone to turn to?"

* * *

That question brought tears to Harry's eyes. He didn't have anyone to turn to, not anymore. Sirius was dead, his parents were dead, and Remus most likely hated him. Ron and Hermione had not sent him one letter this summer just like the other order members. It was so clear now that Harry didn't have anyone to turn to, know one to tell him he was good and worth it. 

Jason was very good with his words (A/n I wonder why, manipulating bastard is the reasonmaybe?), Harry was positive he would have left the house sooner than now. But Harry was grateful Jason was even more stubborn then he was; now Harry could have someone to turn to.

Yes that settled it, screw what everyone else thought. Hadn't Harry done enough for the world, shouldn't he get his own chance to be happy? And if Voldemort attacked Harry would kill the man before he even got close to his err… boyfriend?

Harry launched himself into Jason's arms and clung to his shirt as if it was a lifeline. Sure the teen was sure life would be more difficult, but it would be worth it to have the older mans arms wrapped around him.

"Come on Harry lets go fix up those fingers" Jason said after a few moments of silence.


	4. New plan

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Harry Potter (wish I did) JK Rowling owns all characters from Harry Potter books (lucky)

**Warning:** This is a slash!

I am so happy with reviews, so I decided to work on the next chapter instead of doing my geometry homework. Just don't tell my dad that I am doing this, I am already lucky enough that he is ok with my slash/yaoi obsession, not doing my homework though can get me killed. Heh, heh, if only I were joking…

Ps. Snake talk shall be like this /blah blah/

* * *

**Chapter 4: New plan**

Harry looked down at his bandaged hand then back Jason who was smiling while putting away the bandages and pain relieving medicine back into the medicine cabinet.

"Uh, thanks Jason" Harry mumbled and looked down to try and hide the blush. Jason had told Harry to show him all his bruises and cuts. The older man didn't say a word as he fixed Harry up, even when he saw the scars on his back.

Not that Harry would have heard him if he did, the teen was too caught up in watching Jason move gracefully and quickly while pulling out the needed materials and bandages, and making all the aches in Harry's body go away.

"You can put your shirt back on" Jason told Harry once he was done, making Harry turn an even deeper shade of red. Now he new what Ron felt like when he blushed red from ear to ear.

Harry quickly pulled on his large shirt and followed the older man out back into the living room. When Harry saw the time he nearly had a panic attack, he had been at Jason's for almost and hour and a half.

"Shit" Harry mumbled

"What's wrong?" Jason asked with concern etched on his handsome face.

"I snuck out when my aunt left, she should be home any minute" Harry explained and looked out the window to see if his aunt's car was in the driveway. Luckily it wasn't

Voldemort felt his anger one again rising at the obvious fear the boy was showing, what he wouldn't give to torture those pathetic muggles so they would feel every ounce of pain they put Harry through.

"Go ahead and go then." Jason said softly and grabbed Harry's hand so he could pull him to the front door. But just as Harry grabbed the door handle Jason grabbed his other hand.

"Wha-" Harry started but Voldemort cut him off for a bruising kiss, the same jolt of electricity went through them but both ignored it and continued kissing until air was needed. The dark lord was impressed at how fast Harry learned to kiss; the boy was already learning how to battle for dominance with his tong, but sadly for him 'Jason' was much more experienced.

"Th-that was great" Harry panted, cheeks once again flushed and eyes half lidded with desire.

"Hn, thank you" Voldemort said, and let go of the boy's slim waist; he couldn't remember when he grabbed onto in the first place but oh how he wished he could keep holding onto it…

"Damnit get your head out of your pants and concentrate!' Voldemort snapped at himself, then let himself focus on the sparking green eyes staring up at him.

"Don't be a stranger Harry; come visit me anytime you want." He said after a moment of silence. Harry just nodded dumbly before leaning up and softly pressing his swollen lips to Voldemort's. But almost as soon as here lips touched the kiss was done and Harry was out the door with a silly grin on his face. Leaving a surprised yet happy Dark Lord.

Things were really starting to get interesting…

(**time passing**)

Time went by to slowly for the Dark Lord. He hated to wait, he hated not having anything to do, he hated the fact that his future husband was only one house away being abused by his 'family'.

The only one who should have been making the boys life hell was him, the greatest Dark Lord of all time. Not some fat man and his horse wife, oh and lets not forget the whale child.

"That settles it, I will not wait any longer and do nothing" Voldemort stood up and walked to the fireplace. Making sure his curtains were drawn before taking a pinch of floo powder out of the flowed vase on the mantelpiece above the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor" The Dark Lord said clearly, like Harry he learned the hard way about not saying names clearly while using floo power. Voldemort shivered at the memory of walking into a daycare center full of snot nosed brats who seemed to think he was this guy named Santa Clause.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in his fathers study on the comfortable leather couch by the fire place; his father was glaring daggers at him while scolding him about responsibility and how much trouble he could have gotten Severus into if he was caught.

Malfoy Sr. stopped pacing back and forth and stared at the fire, it was then that Draco knew something was off. The orange and red flames turned an emerald green and a tall black haired man dressed in muggle clothes stepped out of the flames.

"My lord it is an honor to see you" Lucius bowed then glared at his son who was just staring with his jaw open at the young dark lord.

'Wait this is the snake faced bastard? When did he get hot?' Draco wondered before coming to his senses. He quickly stood and bowed respectfully.

"Lucius I have a new assignment for you, and one for your son if he wishes" The dark lord stated and turned his gaze to Draco who was trying his hardest not to shudder. The dark lord may have been handsome but his red eyes had that same inhuman coldness to them.

"It would be our pleasure my lord" Lucius said and also looked at his son, Draco wasn't sure but he could have swore he saw a flicker of fear go through his fathers eyes.

And suddenly Draco felt nervous and slightly afraid about what the newest mission was.

"I need some one to watch Harry, and I mean really watch him. Lucius you are able to turn yourself into a snake if I am correct"

"Yes…" Malfoy Sr. said softly and watched as his master pulled out a wand and summon a comfy looking arm chair.

"Good, you are going to sneak into Harry's house and become friends with him, don't let him know you're a wizard" Voldemort said sternly, his red eyes flashing with the promise that Malfoy Sr. would regret the day he was born if he failed "Tell me everything you learn, I need to know this just in case his relatives take the abuse to a new level"

Draco was shocked to hear the dark lord use Potter's given name, and even more surprised to hear that the golden boy himself was abused by his muggle relatives. He would have to discuss this with his father to find out if it was really true but for now he stood straight and watched the dark lord.

Silence fell in the study as both Malfoy's waited for the dark lord to continue with the mission briefing but the man seemed to have drifted off thinking about future plans.

"My lord you said something about Draco being involved in a mission" Lucius said softly watching as his master's gaze went from him then to his son.

"Yes, I want Draco to find out about Harry's friends" Voldemort said softly sending shivers down both blonds back. Sometime the dark lord could be very creepy.

"What about them my lord" Draco asked "I can already tell you who they are if you want" Voldemort held up his hand silencing the younger blond

"I am curios to know why his friends are not the least bit concerned about why Harry has not been sending them letters up until now, and why they have not been sending letters back. This information could help Harry join our side when the time comes for him to make the decision"

Draco nodded then waited until the dark lord excused him from the room, saying he needed to talk with his father alone.

"He shall be great one day" Voldemort commented making Malfoy Sr. glow with pride "But on to a more important matter, have you talked with Severus lately"

"Yes, he says that things are still going smoothly, Dumbledore still does not know of anything. The old fool believes you are merely resting, so he himself rest and lets others take care of things."

Voldemort snorted, Dumbledore must have been getting senile in his old age to just expect the dark lord to stop and rest. There is no rest for the weary as they say.

"Good, that is all." With the flick of his wand Voldemort made the chair disappear and his wand to go back to its hiding pace till it was summoned again. "Oh and Lucius" he said as he grabbed some floo power.

"Yes my lord?"

"Make yourself known soon as possible, it appears Harry is being treated even worse than I originally though. And tell Severus that I felt the shock, and Harry is more than ready to bond"

"As you wish my lord"

* * *

Harry nearly screamed has his uncle kicked him in the ribs demanding to know who bandaged Harry's fingers. But Harry kept his mouth shut as he was beaten and questioned at the same time.

"Vernon he is getting blood on the carpet" Petunia whined as she stepped out into the hallway to see what the racket was about.

Vernon just grunted and kicked Harry one last time before grabbing him the roots of his hair and throwing him into the dark cupboard. "You will be staying in there until you feel like telling me how you fixed your fingers" his uncle snarled as he locked the door

The green eyed teen just brought his knees to his chest and rested against them, it could be a very long time before Harry saw anything outside his cupboard. It really was a good thing that he managed to use the bathroom before being attacked by his uncle, but as for food, well Harry didn't want to think about his already grumbling stomach.

Several hours passed and the house was quiet since all of its occupants except for one were sleeping. Harry couldn't sleep; his mind was filled with to much, mostly about Jason. What if the hazel eyed man came over to look for him? What if he thought Harry changed his mind and decided not to be with him? There were so many 'What Ifs' Harry thought he was about to go mad if he didn't stop thinking about it.

Harry decided to focus his attention on his surroundings, sure the cupboard was small and filled with cobwebs in the small corners, but it also had tunnels under the floor boards made by snakes. (Convenient huh) But it had been forgotten by the family of Garden snakes that used to live in the backyard.

It was when Harry started focusing his attention on the tunnels that he noticed there was a voice coming from it. Harry pressed his ear down on the floor board after moving the rags away and ignored the wave of pain that went through his body at the sudden movement.

/Bloody hell this place is filthy, how can anything be expected to come in here/ A stuck up voice hissed from under the floor boards.

/Hello, whose there/ Harry asked speaking in parseltongue to the snake. He heard the snake stop and hesitated before answering.

/Who do you think is down here? The Easter rabbit? I'm a snake dammit. / The snake snapped surprising Harry; he had never met a snake that was this snotty before.

/I mean what's your name? Why are you using the tunnels? And do you have to be rude/ Harry wasn't sure but he could have sworn he heard to snake mutter something about this not being worth it.

/Must you ask so many questions at once? But to answer your questions I am Luca, and am trying to find a new home to live in. And as for being rude, I am not rude. If anyone is rude it is you for asking so many questions/ Luca informed Harry still with a snotty voice that seemed familier from some where, but at the moment Harry was to hungry and glad to have finally met someone to talk to.

/Sorry forgive me. / Harry apologized; he really didn't want to lose this chance to talk with someone even if it was just a snake.

A moment of silence passed before the snake spoke again /Do you have a name human/

/My name is Harry, Harry Potter /

/...Tell me why is it that a human such as you are talking through floor boards to a common snake/ Luca asked not bothering to hide the curiosity in his voice (Harry just guessed it was a he)

Sighing sadly Harry told Luca everything that had happened to day, and the teen gave some background information about his family and about Jason. Luca listened slightly only making rude comments about human's strange behaviors here and there.

The teen had to admit it felt great to be able to speak freely about his life; it wasn't like Luca could tell some random wizard what he heard Harry Potter say. (a/n Cough Lucius cough dark lord cough) So Harry enjoyed his freedom to speak his mind to the fullest.

/ Your human family sound like complete arses / Luca hissed

/They are / Harry agreed and yawned loudly

/You must sleep now, maybe I shall talk with you later after I have found a more permanent place to stay / The snake informed him.

/Oh ok, don't know how much sleep I can get though. I think my uncle might have cracked one of my ribs. /

/ Stop complaining and go to sleep/ Luca hissed but his voice lacked malice the words had.

/Ok, night Luca. And thanks for listening to me complain/ Harry said before curling up on his bed of rags.

Luca stopped for a minute after hearing the thanks, and then continued on his way. He needed to speak with a certain red eyed master about what he had learned.

* * *

Voldemort looked up from the book he was reading about gay couples (tell anyone he will kill you) to see an albino Gardner snake with gray eyes slither in his living room. Slowly the snake raised itself up reviling the black markings on is stomach that looked like a blurred skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.

/Back already Lucius/ Voldemort asked and set the book face down on the coffee table in front of him.

/Yes my lord/ Lucius replied and changed back into his human form "Potter was most eager to talk with me. One should be concurred about how careless and trustful the boy is"

The dark lord felt irritated that the blond was criticizing his future husband but did not bother to think about why at the moment. "Just tell me what you learned before I lose my temper" The dark lord hissed red eyes flashing.

Lucius paled and quickly retold everything that Harry had told him. After he was finished he watched his lord silently.

"It is clear that you mean much to him my lord, he mentioned your name over and over again with much feeling"

Voldemort nodded and dismissed Lucius for the day. He needed to think about how to keep Harry alive, but how was the question…


	5. Deal

I made another Chapter YAY! Same warnings and disclaimers as before.

Oh and be sure **TO READ MY NOTE** at **THE END** of chapter **VERY IMPORTANT!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Deals**

It had been two days now, at least that's how long Luca said. Harry didn't know what he would do if the snake wasn't there to talk with.

The only good thing for Harry was that he no longer felt like he got ran over by a train, the bad news was he hadn't eaten, bathed, or used the bathroom in over 48 hours.

What was even worse than all three of those things combined was that Harry had not talked with Jason; one could only wonder what the older man was thinking.

'Most likely thinks I am a git' Harry thought bitterly, but it wasn't his fault he was stuck with evil abusive relatives.

A knock from the front door brought Harry out of his soon to be very depressing thoughts, the teen listened as his uncle went to answer the door almost making the house tremble under his massive weight.

Harry kept listening silently as his uncle opened the door having nothing better to do. Luca was off somewhere doing something at the moment, but he snake did tell him he would be back soon.

* * *

Two days was far too long for the dark lord, those filthy muggles were very lucky he didn't kill them now. And now he was staring up at the fat muggle man, if it wasn't for Lucius spying on Harry to gain information Voldemort would have killed the muggles on sight and kidnapped Harry.

But Lucius informed the dark lord that the Harry's muggle family was very greedy; greedy enough to force there nephew to work for money. (Bingo for anyone who guessed, who knows maybe you will get a prize...See end of chapter for more details)

"Hello Vernon" Jason greeted the bigger man cheerfully and shook hands with him.

"What can I do for you Jason?" Vernon asked politely.

'Die!' was what 'Jason' thought but what came out of his mouth was "I wanted to know if that nephew of yours is a good cleaner like he is Gardner"

'Why not be blunt?' the dark lord asked himself and watched in amusement as the fat mans face went red and his eyes narrowed.

"I so am busy looking over admissions to the collage that I don't have time to clean or tend the lawn. I am willing to pay for his service, and will be sure that he does not get into trouble" Vernon's face became less red and almost normal color, but the dark lord could see the conversation was not going to go in his favor unless he buttered the fat man up.

"I have told my father about your son Dudley, he believes he would be perfect for the school. When he comes of age" Not that he will live that long, the dark lord thought "there shall be a spot waiting for him, and if you need a scholarship I am sure I can arrange that also"

The fat mans eye sparkled, oh Merlin Voldemort hated when people did that it always reminded him of that old fool Dumbledore. The sparkle may seem innocent enough but there always was something horrible behind it…

"Thank you so much, this will make Petunia so happy. Always knew my son would get into the best college in England… Now what were you saying about wanted the boy to work. I think Petunia would agree it would be a splendid idea, the boy does nothing all day. Starting work at minimal wage will get him prepared for what he is going to do for the rest of his life"

Jason bit the side of his mouth to keep himself under control, oh how he wished he could pull out his wand and curse the fat man, better yet kill the fat man.

The dark lord didn't know how much longer he could force himself to keep this act up, these damn muggles were horrible, and were constantly reminding him why he hated muggles in the first place.

"How rude of me, please come in" Vernon moved aside so Jason could enter the house.

* * *

Harry's mouth was wide open as he listened to the conversation; he never knew Jason could be so manipulative; the older man had easily gotten what he wanted from uncle Vernon in less than 5 minutes.

The teen crawled away from the door when the two adult men walked past and into the kitchen, most likely to tell Aunt Petunia who was scrubbing the oven about Harry working for Jason and Dudley getting a place in collage.

/Harry are you there? No wait that is a stupid question when are you not there/ Luca asked from below. Harry moved towards the spot Luca was near and pressed his ear against the floor board so his snake friend's voice was not so muffled.

/Heh, you right I am always here, but not for long. Remember that guy Jason I was telling you about/

/Yes, what of him/ Luca asked trying not to sound curios.

/He just convinced my uncle to let me work for him, which means have to get out of here soon/ Harry told the snake, happy to be getting out of the darkness.

/That is good, but are you not concerned about why this Jason is trying so hard to see you/ Luca asked keeping all emotion out of his voice

Harry thought about the questioned, Jason wasn't a wizard so he wants out to 'get' Harry, and the older man didn't actually try to get any further then kissing so he couldn't just be after sex. Why would a man who was good looking like Jason want to sleep with a scrawny 15 year old when he could have any woman/man in Europe if he tried?

But maybe Harry should be more careful around Jason, one never knew these days with dark wizards and rapist wondering around the streets.

…but Jason seemed to really care, he comforted Harry when he needed it, kissed him, fixed his fingers, and said every right word at the right moment.

Then again that was strange itself, how could one person be so perfect? Maybe Harry was just easy to read, or Jason had seen a lot of abused children to know how they react to things. But still... it did seem a little off

/He just cares about me/ Harry answered trying to convince himself more than his snake friend.

/If you say so/

/Your not helping me stay in a good mood/ Harry pointed out

/You human teenagers always have mood swings, one moment your happy the next your crying over nothing. It is not me who is making your mood change but yourself, so stop blaming me/ Harry laughed, in the short time Harry got to know Luca he found the snake hated to be blamed for things.

/If you say so/ Harry mimicked and laughed even more.

* * *

The horse faced woman almost hugged the dark lord, Jason was grateful she didn't. He most likely would have finally lost his temper and killed them for daring to touch him.

"So I shall be expecting Harry around noon tomorrow" Vernon nodded and shook Jason's hand.

"It was lovely to see you again Petunia" Jason said and nodded at the woman who just smiled and showed off her horse teeth. Voldemort had to hold in the shudder when he noticed Petunia's eyes looked him up and down, that couldn't be good.

As quickly as he could with out seeming rude Voldemort walked back to his house next door and thought over what he should do next and tried to forget the horse woman's eyes checking him out.

So far things were going in his favor but who knew how long that would last. The plan had been very risky, one mistake and all the dark lords work would go down the drain as muggles say.

/Master/ Lucius greeted the dark lord near the stairs and transformed back into his human form.

"Why are you not with Harry?" The dark lord asked and took off his brown dress shoes.

"His relatives have let him out of the cupboard (sp?) and getting him presentable for tomorrow" The blond opened his mouth then closed it. Voldemort studied Lucius and watched him as his cold grey eyes looked into the living room with what seemed to be worry in them.

The dark lord glanced in his living room to see what the blond was looking at but found nothing of interest. The red eyed man looked back at Lucius and noticed that the grey eyes weren't really staring at anything; they were just looking in that general direction.

This meant he was looking at…

"What's wrong with Harry?" Voldemort asked with a stony expression on his face. The long haired blond showed his surprise in his eyes but quickly tried to cover it up.

"When I left him, well his uncle was not being kind to him"

"His uncle is never kind to him" The dark lord snapped, making Lucius flinch.

"That is true my lord, but his uncle is being rather harsh even by normal abusive standers" The taller man looked down at his shoes unable to stand his masters red gaze any longer.

"Explain" Voldemort saw his servant shiver and grinned inside, it was nice to know just because he looked good he could still strike fear into his Death Eaters hearts.

"I believe his uncle may have broken something of Potters, I am not sure what bone, all I know my lord is that I could hear the crack of it breaking from under the floor boards and even over Ha-Potters screams"

The only thing that stopped Voldemort from letting his anger take control was the fact he was more surprised then angry. Lucius had a worried look in his eyes for Harry, and almost even called him by his first name.

How was it that in less then a week Harry managed to get Lucius, one of his coldest and most faithful Death Eaters to be concerned about him? How did his brat manage to that?

* * *

**Hmm, I know some of you guessed right for what Voldemort was going to do so I want to give a prize to all who guessed. You have**

**A.Long chapter (over 8 pages)**

**B.A 'sweet' scene between Jason and Harry, younger viewers might not like**

**C.Or a quick update**

**Your choice, you have two days to post your answer in the reviews before I pick one of A, B, or C. Oh p.s. the sweet scene is not quiet a lemon but more than a normal make out session**


	6. The Sweet Dream

Results are in! Here is what you, my dedicated readers, voted for.

A. 10

B. 12

C. 7

The winner is B. The 'sweet' scene. I have to warn you guys about it, it won't be a full lemon but it will have some stuff in it. I won't put any lemons on this site, but I will put them on Just don't tell anyone, my account got kicked off that site because I am under aged. I think lemons are not allowed on this site but scenes like the one in this chapter are. Tell me if they aren't so I don't get in trouble.

Thanks

Warning: This chapter has sexual (very little for now) stuff in it, so beware!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling, a very lucky woman.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The sweet dream**

Voldemort sat up gasping for breath, fully aware of the throbbing between his thighs. But any man would be hard after the dream the Dark Lord just woke up from.

'But I am the greatest dark wizard in history, I should not be getting hard from a dream no matter how… pleasant it was' the red eyed man thought angrily and climbed out of his queen sized bed.

'A cold shower will help me with this' he glanced down at the painful bulge in his boxers; it was a very bad start to the day.

And it only got worse as the images from the dream came back to Voldemort making the cold shower seem hot.

* * *

(The Dream, from normal POV) 

'_It is a very strange room' at least that's what the Dark Lord thought as he looked around the round room covered from floor to ceiling with mirrors that did not show his reflection only the room he was in._

_The room had emerald green carpet that was soft and matched perfectly with the king sized bed, actually if the Dark Lord didn't know any better he would say the bed was even bigger that a king sized mattress, much taller than a normal one to._

_But it wasn't the mirrors, soft carpet, or the giant green bed that caught Voldemort's eye. It was the black haired teenager lying naked on top of the bed with his eyes closed and steady breaths coming from him._

_Red eyes watched the teen, taking in every detail of his small frame. Pale skin, unruly black hair, beautiful shaped legs chest and arms, yes Harry had the most perfect body._

"_Harry?" The Dark Lord said with confusion, what was Harry Potter doing in the mirrored room naked and lying on top of the bed like a virgin waiting to be taken? Voldemort gulped, yes he actually gulped, at that last thought. Suddenly the room seemed hotter, much hotter._

"_Who…" Harry's peaceful face scrunched up and his eyes slowly fluttered open. The teen sat up a groaned softly. He wanted more sleep, but who ever called his name woke him up._

_Harry's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Tom Riddle standing at the edge of the bed with nothing but a pair of black boxers with green snakes on._

"_Cute" Harry commented on the boxers not thinking before he spoke, his face heated up and the teen found he couldn't look at Tom anymore without feeling himself getting hotter. So Harry looked around the round room covered in mirrors that didn't show his or Tom's reflection. _

"_Yes very cute" The Dark Lord purred and smirked at the sight of Harry's body hardening from hearing his voice. Once again Voldemort wanted to laugh at the situation he was in, he found himself wanting to do that a lot lately._

_But here he was making the golden boy himself blush and get hard. It was very laughable, but the urge to laugh was not stronger than the other urge Voldemort got from looking at the teens body._

"_Where are we Tom?" Harry asked softly trying to get the attention off anything but him. 'Wait who was Tom again?' Harry glanced back at the familier red eyed man. The teen knew his name, but could not remember how he knew him. _

'_Neighbor? No… Wizard? Maybe… Hmm, enemy?' Green eyes locked on with red ones, while Harry was trying to remember Tom had climbed up on the bed and was slowly crawling closer._

"_You should stay like this forever" Voldemort whispered making the teen blush and attempt to cover himself up. But the Dark Lord was too quick for him, soon Harry found his arms pinned above him and the Dark Lord straddling him. _

_Harry had to bite his tongue to keep in the moan that wanted to escape, of course Tom HAD to sit on his quickly forming erection. _

_A black eye brow arched "Did you like that?" Tom asked innocently and grinded against the teen, forcing Harry to moan loudly._

"_Oh Tom" the teen moaned and tried to push up so he could grind, but Voldemort didn't want his little lover to find release so soon. He decided to hold both Harry's hands with one instead of two and use his free hand to keep the turned on teen down. _

_As for Harry saying his muggle name, Voldemort could care less. As long as Harry kept making those whimpers and moans the Dark Lord would let the Harry call him a snake faced bastard if he wanted to. It never crossed his mind that Harry was supposed to be calling him Jason. _

"_I want you Harry" Shivers went down the young wizards spine, he wanted Tom to, but not just for sex or release, Harry wanted someone he could lean on when times got hard and the red eyed man on top of him could give him that. _

'_No, he is no enemy. A boyfriend? Yes he is my boyfriend, or at least I hope he is' Harry thought. _

"_I want you to Tom" Now it was the dark lords turn to shiver at the sound of Harry's lust filled voice. _

_Oh how he wanted to do unspeakable things to Harry right now, but decided to take it slow so he could savoir every moment. _

_Tom lowered his head and slowly began kissing the boy under him, Harry was slightly shocked with how much gentleness and care was put into the kiss. Yet the shocked feeling turned into a warm one that made him feel special and warm. _

_The two kissed until they both needed air and only then did they tear their lips apart. _

"_Tom" Harry said breathlessly "make love to me"_

_Voldemort staired wide eyed at the boy below him, he saw no fear or nervousness only desire and...love?_

"_Anything for you" Tom whispered and released Harry's wrist so that he may move his arms. _

_The dark lord lowered his head and kissed Harry once more again, only this time the kiss did not last long. Tom began kissing down Harry's neck biting his skin lightly here and there leaving small trail of red marks._

_Harry's breathing was ragged, every time Tom touched him his skin burned in a good way that tingled after words. _

_A small hiss escaped the teenager when Tom bit down on his nipple, the green eyed boy didn't even know Tom had moved to his chest. _

"_Did that hurt?" Voldemort asked with concern in his voice_

"_In a good way" Harry told him and placed his hands on Tom's shoulders, he could feel his body begging for release but loved the sweet kisses Tom was giving his body to much to say anything. _

_A low moan filled the room as the teen arched up to Tom's body, who new the older man could make him feel so good by just blowing on his nipple? _

_The Dark lord smiled and continued exploring Harry's body with kisses and every now and then he would flesh out his tongue to taste the sweet flesh below him._

_Lower and lower he went until… _

* * *

And that's were the dream ended, right when Voldemort was about to take Harry in his mouth. Though the dark lord was a little bit disgusted that he was going to blow Harry and not the other way around, but it still was a good dream. 

"Good dream my arse, this stupid thing won't go down" Voldemort growled and looked down at the bulge under his jeans. Sure he was being stubborn by not taking care of the problem by touching himself, but the Dark Lord had too much pride to do that.

'Hmm maybe Harry can help me with this' He thought evilly as new images of Harry on his knees in front of the Dark Lord appeared in his mind.

The sound of the doorbell and someone knocking on it brought Voldemort back to reality. Quickly as he could he changed his eye color from red to hazel and made his way to his front door.

"Hello Petunia, hello…Harry" The smile Jason planted on his face disappeared at the sight of Harry who was standing next to his aunt.

The green eyed boy's eyes were bloodshot as if he had been crying; there was a hand shaped bruise around his neck, and what looked like a homemade sling for his broken arm.

The entire air around Harry screamed pain, how the muggle woman could take Harry out in public when it was obvious that he was in pain was a mystery for Voldemort.

"Oh don't mind him, he just got into a fight" Petunia smiled showing her horse teeth, the dark lord once again had to suppress a shudder as the horse woman's eyes raked over his body.

"Well I would love to invite you in but I am afraid my home is simply not clean enough for guest" Jason lied, actually his house was spotless but who would want the annoying horse faced woman in their house?

"I understand perfectly, I have to go clean my house now before Dudley and his friends come over" Jason nodded and smiled politely.

"I will send Harry home around dinner time if that is alright?" Petunia nodded and gave a small wave as she walked off. Harry slowly walked into the house and Jason didn't say a word until he closed the door.

"Are you alright Harry?"

* * *

The question itself seemed stupid to Harry, did he look alright? Normally he would have snapped at whoever asked it but when he saw the look of concern in Jason's eyes he couldn't bring himself to do it. 

"Just a broken arm no big deal" Harry said trying to smile. Jason frowned and glanced at the wizards arm.

"How did it happen?" He asked. Harry's eyes widened, should he lie? No Jason would be able to tell, but Harry didn't exactly want to say his uncle did it when Harry was actually standing up for himself.

(Flashback)

"_BOY!" Uncle Vernon roared shortly after Jason left, Harry didn't even get to whisper a goodbye to Luca before his cupboard door was almost ripped open._

"_Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry said weakly, two days with out food tends to make someone weak._

_Harry's uncle roughly grabbed his arm and began telling him that he would be working for Jason cleaning his house and gardening. _

"_And if you dare tell Jason about your punishments I will kick you out of my house, and that other freak will get you, got that" Vernon hissed, the teen nearly gagged at his uncles rancid breath. What could have the man eaten to get such bad breath?_

"_Are you listening boy!" Harry was brought back to reality by the sharp pain in his arm from his Uncles death grip getting tighter and tighter. _

"_Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry said wincing as his uncles grip on his arm got tighter._

"_Then once your done there you will do ALL of your chores here." Harry could feel the blood drain from his face and couldn't suppress the cry of outrange._

"_What, I can't do both!" And that is when our golden boy realized his mistake, for his uncle's face turned purple one of the most unlucky and hated colors for Harry. Because just in case anyone forgot when Vernon's face turned purple it meant something of Harry's was about to get broken._

_And sure enough it did. _

_The oversized man snapped Harry's arm like a twig, not even Harry could suppress the scream. A horrible pain circulated through his body, not as bad as the cruciatus curse but still pretty bad._

_The under aged wizard didn't even realize he was still screaming until it became hard to breath, only them did he notice his uncle and aunt yelling at him to shut up and his uncles fat fist around his small neck._

(End Flashback)

Yep that was how Harry got the bruise around his neck and broken arm. After the painful incident his aunt fed him some leftover food and made him take a bath. When he woke up this morning his aunt had a homemade sling made for him.

The teen really wished he hadn't woken up at all; he was having a really good dream about him and Jason, but for some reason Harry didn't call Jason by his name but called him something else. Whatever he called Jason he couldn't remember now…

"Harry?" Jason's concerned voice brought the teen out of his thoughts, a deep shape of crimson red covered Harry's face when he realized he must have looked like such an idiot for staring of into space.

"Uh, well my uncle did it when I talked back" Silence, nothing moved or made a sound. Harry stared at Jason becoming worried about the quiet man in front of him.

* * *

Voldemort had never felt such rage before, and was having a hard time controlling his emotions and keeping his magic in check. 

That horrible fat man had broken Harry's arm just because he TALKED back! This was an outraged this was, was…

The dark lord was torn away from his thoughts as Harry's scream filled the house, the teenager feel to his knees and grabbed his scar with his good arm

'Oh shit' was the first thing to cross Voldemort's mind before he also dropped to his knees next to Harry. The dark lord forced himself to calm down so Harry's scar would stop hurting him, but even though the dark lord tried he couldn't get all his rage to disappear.

He got off very lucky when Harry passed out in pain so he didn't have to listen to his mates screams.

* * *

I know it wasn't the greatest sweet scene out there, sorry about that. And sorry about taking so long, but I have winter break now so I get plenty of writing time, more, LOTS more chapters are going to be coming out. 

Oh and don't worry about Harry, 'Jason' has his ways to make Harry feel better (wink wink)


End file.
